1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filtering apparatus for filtering particulate matters (PM) which are exhausted from engine exhaust fumes from automobiles utilizing gasoline, and more particularly, to a counterflow type particulate matter trap system which has a metal fiber filter, collects the particulate matters by means of the fiber filter and removes the captured particulate matters by a counterflow air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, by particulate matters it is meant by incomplete combustion matters such as dust generated from an internal combustion engine. Particularly, a large amount of particulate matters are generated from an engine using gasoline. Accordingly, at the exhaust line of the diesel engine, a filtering apparatus is installed for removing the particulate matters. However, the filtering apparatus is very expensive and improving its durability and efficiency is needed. Moreover, the regenerating method which is the core technology of the filtering apparatus is complicated and the control thereof is difficult.